


Work Ethics

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Smutty prompt fill:54. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”--"You're distracting me by trying not to be distracting," Tony eventually told him.Peter perked up at the sound of his voice but once the words registered, he gave Tony a sheepish smile."Sorry…" he mumbled, "Maybe I should leave?"He looked so hesitant and was that a pout forming on his face? Tony watched as he shuffled towards his backpack, bending over to pick it up. At the movement, his shirt rose up, revealing a hint of red peeking from beneath the band of his jeans.Ah.





	Work Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> HoneyStarker on Tumblr requested:  
> 54\. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”
> 
> Note: Pepperony is not a thing here so no cheating
> 
> Hopefully no crazy mistakes or typos 😩 
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/185359830213/54-please)

Tony knew the signs.

Even while he was distracted, he could see Peter fidgeting. The boy's legs kicked out with excess energy while a pen was being twirled between his slim fingers. Then there was the way Peter chewed on the pen cap, a terrible habit, but one he only did when he was feeling bored. There were even attempts to subtly glance Tony's way, biting his bottom lip to keep from interrupting.

Peter didn't know it but all those attempts to be quiet and unobtrusive only made Tony pay even more attention to him.

Peter was always energetic. He filled the silence with long rambles, cheeks flushing pink when he had Tony's attention. It would've been a day just like that if Pepper hadn't personally dropped a loaded folder right on top of his current project.

Tony had a few days to read through and sign it, hence the cute attempt Peter was making to be a good boy. It obviously wasn't working.

"You're distracting me by trying not to be distracting," Tony eventually told him.

Peter perked up at the sound of his voice but once the words registered, he gave Tony a sheepish smile.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "Maybe I should leave?"

He looked so hesitant and was that a pout forming on his face? Tony watched as he shuffled towards his backpack, bending over to pick it up. At the movement, his shirt rose up, revealing a hint of red peeking from beneath the band of his jeans.

Ah.

Suddenly, Peter's excess energy made sense. He had clearly wanted something from Tony tonight and Pepper had essentially cockblocked them with the unexpected paperwork.

"I have a better idea," Tony said casually.

Peter turned, letting the backpack slip to the floor. Such an eager boy, always hoping to please his mentor.

"C’mere," Tony gestured him closer, "you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

His boy had eagerly stepped forward then hesitated, cheeks turning a rosy hue.

"Sit on your lap, sir…?" Peter asked shyly. He had to know that Tony had seen the sneak peek. Or maybe he was still bashful after all they've done together. It was cute.

Tony patted his leg, giving Peter a smirk.

"You're so restless today," Tony observed casually, "Are you feeling needy then?"

Peter wandered closer but still continued to blush and act coy.

"Maybe…" He hedged, "but what if Pepper comes back…?"

The anticipation was already getting Tony hard.

"She's not coming back," Tony carelessly promised. His hand drifted down to his lap where his cock was starting to swell. He pressed down on it, sighing at the slight pressure. "I'll let you play with it while daddy works."

They'd hadn't done anything like this as of yet and Tony could see how hesitant it made his boy. But the promise of getting access to Tony's cock was enough to have him come closer.

Like a moth to a flame, Peter was drawn to him. He came closer until he was right in front of Tony then paused.

"Can I really…?" He asked hesitantly.

Tony spread his legs a bit, making room for the boy. Immediately, Peter sank to his knees, ignoring the coldness of the floor. He reached for Tony's belt, undoing it easily. A glance towards Tony's face had Peter blushing even more.

"Are you going to keep reading?" Peter asked, curious.

"Mhmm," Tony answered. "I still need to get the work done but I don't mind if you want to do this. It's perfect, really. You'll have some fun and I get all this done and a reward for it."

Peter still had that look in his eye, unsure.

Tony caressed his cheek, "It wouldn't have been comfortable anyway… Don't you wanna keep me company while I finish up, hmm?"

"I do…" Peter said even as Tony drew his cock out from inside his pants.

Tony saw the way Peter watched hungrily as he gave his erection a few strokes, getting it nice and hard for the boy. Soft lips parted… A brief flash of pink as Peter subconsciously licked his lips.

"There…" Tony breathe out before sliding his fingers through Peter's hair. He pulled the boy close enough that his cockhead bumped against Peter's parted lips, painting them with the sticky wet drops that gathered on his tip. "All ready for you, baby… Open up now…"

"Yes, daddy," Peter murmured before he took in the hard, swelling length.

Tony hissed at the sensation, moaning as he buried his fingers in the boy's soft curls. Peter's mouth was divine, so soft and wet… His pink mouth looked perfect stretched around Tony's cock.

"Ah… You've gotten so good at this," Tony sighed, "But then again… Gave you plenty of practice, didn't I?"

Peter moaned in response but like a good boy, continued to suck on Tony's cock. His dark, hooded eyes were so beautiful, especially when they were filled with want. It almost hurt to turn his attention to the stack of papers in front of him, but Tony had a few more pages before he wanted to stop.

He let Peter play with his cock while his fingers remained buried in the boy's hair. His mind focused, capable of withstanding even this despite how badly he just wanted to fuck into Peter's mouth. He still could… He just couldn't completely enjoy it.

Even so, subconsciously or not, his hips did occasionally nudge his cock deeper into Peter's mouth. It was almost like an afterthought, the pleasure testing his ability to focus in the very best experiment.

Tony turned a page. The wet, sloppy sounds reached his ears, Peter's voice, a low, mmph– as he sucked and licked.

He checked over another paragraph was and he allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy Peter's moaning. The boy was probably rubbing himself through his clothes, unable to help himself.

It was two more pages in when Tony glanced between his legs, meeting Peter's fevered gaze. Peter's pink cheeks and the sloppy wetness of his spit dripping down his chin was such a turn on.

The ache in his cock mirrored the almost sharp edge of his desire. Tony needed more.

Time to step it up. With the way Peter was looking at him, he doubted the boy would object.

"Good boy," Tony murmured as he gently pulled Peter's mouth off his cock.

At that moment, with Peter staring up at him with dark, hungry eyes, he was irresistible to Tony.

He pulled Peter onto his lap, seizing his mouth with a satisfied groan. The boy's knees bracketed Tony's hips as Peter settled into his lap. Wiry, lean arms wrapped around his neck and kept him pulled in close as they kissed.

He hands slid from Peter's waist, slipping south until he was able to grab a handful of the boy's ass. A groan was his reward, muffled as it was against his own lips.

His bare cock nudged between Peter's cheeks as they pressed close together. The rough texture of Peter's jeans against his sensitive cock had him hissing, hands flying to the front so he could undo them.

"Take em off," Tony told him, popping open the button and shoving them down, "I still got a few more pages before I finish… But I want your ass now."

Peter whimpered in response but did as he was told. His jeans were undone and kicked off with haste but then Peter was back on Tony's lap like he never left. He trembled, overly excited and tried to rub against the older man's hard cock with a roll of his hips.

The color of his panties, hot rod red, was simply beautiful on him. The material stretched nicely over the swell of his ass, showcasing how plump and round it was.

"Did you buy these for me…?" Tony murmured out loud, fingering the fragile but beautiful lace of Peter's red lingerie.

"Wanted to make you happy," Peter admitted with a coy smile on his face. He went to push them down but Tony's hands trapped his in place.

Tony smirked to himself as he decided what he wanted to do. A small bottle of lube was retrieved in the drawer. They've found that sometimes… These things just happened. Their desires were roused all too easily so it was better to be prepared. Keeping extra bottles of lube around had definitely come in handy.

He kept Peter pressed against him as started to touch, his warm palm sweeping over soft flesh and lace.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Tony murmured as he started to touch and tease. "Wanted Daddy to play with you…"

Besides a soft, "Tony–", Peter didn't resist. His breaths came in as shuddering pants that had his body trembling.

The underwear Peter was wearing was all lace. Tony could just... tear a hole right in them. There was no slipping Peter's panties to the side, he'll just fuck the boy right through them.

Tony continued, rubbing a finger between Peter's cheeks. The lace pressed inwards so that it touched all that sensitive skin. He kept rubbing over the underwear, running his finger up and down… Teasing the boy in his lap even when Peter shifted eagerly in place.

Then, suddenly, deliberately, Tony allowed his finger to snag in one of the holes that made up the lace and instead of freeing himself, he tugged hard. The result was the lace snapping from the pressure, tearing a nice sizeable hole for Tony to work with. Having felt the harsh tug, Peter jerked in surprise.

"Oops," Tony said, not the slightest bit sorry.

Peter looked over his shoulder but of course, it was difficult to see what was going on.

"You ripped them..?" he asked and the tone in his voice wasn't annoyed, though it was a bit incredulous.

"I'll buy you new ones," Tony promised, "Are you mad…?"

"No…" Peter replied, breathless. "It's… I like it…"

"Good," was all Tony said in response. He couldn't wait much longer but one last thing...

The tear was, of course, strategically placed so that he could reach that soft, pink hole Peter had. His only regret was that he couldn't get a good look. He just knew that it would be the loveliest sight… Peter's pink hole on display for him.

With wandering fingers, it didn't take Tony long to find Peter's tight little hole. Even then, he could feel some wetness, sticky and slick.

The image came so clearly in Tony's head, Peter rubbing his fingertip over the twitching rim, spreading lube over and into it. Thoughts of Tony's thick cock and soft little whimpers filled his head as he did so because he wanted it that much.

It was those same sounds that Tony heard now. He dripped lube onto his fingers, applying even more so he can finger Peter's needy hole. It didn't surprise him that the muscle was tight and unyielding at first, but Peter was well aware of what to do. So, he breathed in and took it, bearing down on Tony's thick fingers. The sense of fullness was satisfying but it didn't last long.

They're both overly eager and it was barely a moment later when Tony slicked himself up and position himself. His cockhead was pressed right against Peter's wet hole and it was so easy to just pull him down onto it.

Let gravity do the work for him.

Peter's little hole was breached, Tony's cockhead slipping in, one inch… two… three… more and more slipping inside, filling him up.

Peter clung to Tony, body shaking in ecstasy and head lolling forward as he finally got what he wanted. Tony, himself, was adjusting to the tight squeeze of Peter's body. Every inch he sank inside had the older man groaning into Peter's ear, warm, ragged breaths tickling his sensitive skin. He didn't stop until the boy was settled on his lap, every inch of hard, aching flesh buried inside.

The pages of Tony's current project were a blur right in front of him. His entire focus was on the boy in his lap and how sweetly Peter's body welcomed him inside. Tony allowed himself a few selfish, harsh thrusts, lashes fluttering and mouth pressed against Peter's jaw as he fucked in hard and deep.

"O-Oh–!"

Tony will never tire of hearing Peter's moans. Especially on that initial thrust when he first sinks in, the way Peter's body goes tight and then limp… How he always melted in Tony's arms, hips working in sync to get the older man's cock as deep as possible…

His hands clamped down on Peter's undulating hips and he plants Peter's ass on his lap, keeping his cock buried nice and warm inside. There's lace under his palms and he could feel it rubbing against his groin where it wasn't torn open.

"Tony–" Peter groaned, "Don't stop, please, daddy, don't…!"

But Tony had planned this from that very moment he caught a peek at the boy's underwear. It was a pity that Peter was so young and impatient, it made Tony all too ready to tease the boy until he was begging for it.

The older man's fingers flexed in their tight grip. With his lips brushing against the shell of Peter's ear, he spoke in a low murmur.

"Daddy isn't done with you yet, baby," Tony promised, "But if you sit still… If you be a good boy and just keep Daddy's cock all nice and warm in your sweet little hole… You get to have Daddy's cock all to yourself for the entire weekend. No work, no paperwork, just you and me, baby."

Tony, who often got pulled away for meetings or projects or even social gatherings… such an offer was too sweet for Peter to pass.

So despite Peter's urgent desire to bounce on Tony's lap, he gave a harsh jerk of his head in acceptance.

"Okay… Seal it with a kiss…?" Peter nuzzled against his jaw before leaning in. Tony accepted, sealing the deal with a hungry kiss that conveyed their mutual frustration all too well.

For the next few minutes, Tony devoted his time to the documents.

Peter behaved…. For a time. It was easy for Tony to get distracted. Peter felt so good, all that hot, wet heat surrounding his aching cock… He had to steel his determination, ignore the heavenly feeling... Because he was so intent on this, he didn't notice how Peter's hips shift in minute increments.

His mind just wandered a bit more as a result, caught up in the sensations. When he finally did notice, Tony delivered a nice slap to the boy's ass. He ended up groaning as Peter's body tightened in response.

"What's wrong, Pete…?" Tony pulled him in closer, Peter's back pressed to his chest. "Don't you wanna be a good hole for Daddy?"

The hot, heavy words had him squirming, muscles massaging Tony's cock.

"Can't you… give me just…" Peter murmured in response.

His squirming became more purposeful, intent behind every tremble.

Tony hummed in his ear. He still wasn't done with his work but how long would they have been able to stay like this? Tony was never good at denying either of them their desires and he didn't think they'd be able to hold out much longer anyway.

He could tell Peter was getting close to his limit. He was shaking in Tony's arms, body squeezing down instinctively, though to Tony it felt like Peter was still teasing him by doing so.

The squirming grew worse until Peter was actively grinding against him, lifting up just enough that an inch would slip in and out of him.

"Can't hold out…?" Tony teased with breathless pants.

He could feel Peter's erection digging into his stomach but he still slipped a hand between their bodies. Peter cried out when he touched it, taking it in hand and rubbing his thumb against the underside. It felt so hard in his hand and ready to blow.

"Ah… Yeah, you're ready, aren't you sweetheart," Tony murmured. "Go on then. You've been such a good boy… Take what you need, baby…"

With a sound similar to a sob, Peter eagerly sought his pleasure. He shamelessly bounced on Tony's cock, eyes squeezed shut and his pretty pink mouth parted in a gasp.

Tony watched with hooded eyes as Peter used the older man's cock for his own pleasure. He let him do it too, didn't even need to guide the boy, only steadied him as he rode Tony's cock.

It was a show unlike any other and fortunately for both of them, Tony had the stamina to hold off despite being close to the edge himself.

Peter came with a cry, warmth blossoming between their bodies as he shuddered through the pleasure. Tony had to grit his teeth so he didn't come right then and there but then–

He had enough.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He swept the papers off his desk, not giving a damn that they scattered all over the floor. Better there than whatever mess they would make of it if it stayed on his desk.

Peter, fucked out, still managed to squeak in surprise and it roused something primal and hot in Tony's head. The boy barely weighed a thing or maybe it was the arousal that clouded Tony's mind. Regardless, it was easy to turn him around and pin him against the desk.

Tony had that glorious ass on display, Peter's ruined panties showing off the glistening pink of his fucked open hole. He had no shame in fingering it, roughly spearing his fingers in because he can't help but pull more needy, high pitched moans from his lover.

"T-Tony–" Peter gasped, limbs heavy and body limp.

"My turn," Tony growled before he pushed his erect back inside. The boy squeals at the sudden thrust but started moaning again in abandon.

Tony fucked him with the same single minded drive that Peter had when he was riding him in the chair. The desk beneath them shuddered and creaked with every thrust but it's sturdy enough to handle it.

"F-Fuck…" Peter took every single harsh thrust, eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head.

Before it got to be too much, Tony pressed forward one last time, voice low and guttural as he filled Peter up with his come.

In the aftermath, Tony pulled them back onto his chair and they collapsed there, out of breath but oh, so satisfied. They kissed sweetly as Peter murmured, "Thank you, daddy…"

He was still half hard in Peter's sloppy hole and he could feel his release, all warm and wet inside the boy's body. That and coupled with the breathy tone of Peter's voice caused Tony's cock to twitch.

"Still not done with you," Tony warned him.

"Good," Peter answered, sighing in happiness as he squeezed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
